Hibana
Hibana (氷花, Hibana) is a character created by Sir Aether and is a member of Kirigakure's Hunter-nin. Background At the age of 13, Hibana learned the Third Mizukage's Vanishing Soul Technique and demonstrated it during the Chūnin Exams, earning her several victories including the final match. After her promotion to chūnin, she was scouted by the Hunter-nin and eventually joined their ranks after completing her training. Like Sanyu and Higure, she was trained in human anatomy and medicine by Rikishi. At some point before the Fourth Shinobi World War, she convinced Tanzō to create a unique sword for her. Personality Hibana has been described as calm, collected and elegant, even during battle. Unlike Higure, she does not joke around very much and always takes her missions seriously. Due to their very different personalities, she and Higure tend to get into petty arguments often, usually requiring their captain to break it up. She has also been shown to have a crush on Sanyu, but does not act on it due the death of his previous wife Appearance Hibana possessea long, dark-blue hair, along with dark blue eyes, with a scar on her left cheek. She wears a black cloak over a loose-fitting green shirt, along with dark pants, shinobi sandals, and a black forehead protector. While on duty, she wore a mask with triangular red markings along with the Kirigakure symbol engraved on it to signify that she is a hunter-nin. Abilities Ninjutsu Hibana has been stated to very talented at ninjutsu, having learned the incredibly difficult Vanishing Soul Technique and created a fighting style around it. Space-Time Ninjutsu Hibana's signature technique is the Vanishing Soul Technique, and became infamous for her extensive use of it. Using the technique, she could mark herself with a "technique formula" and then teleport herself anywhere within 15 meters of her location. Her most common use of the technique is to charge an opponent, only to teleport herself at the last second to one of their blind spots. Kenjutsu Even during her genin days, Hibana was incredibly skilled with swords. With her unique sword Sazanami, she was able to store her chakra in it in a similar manner to Hiramekari though instead of forming weapons out of the stored chakra, Sazanami released it as "chakra ripples" that are capable of traveling through objects and into an opponent's body, causing the afflicted part to twitch. By combining her kenjutsu skills with the Vanishing Soul Technique, she could strike an opponent's blind spot after making them think that she was just blindly rushing them. Nature Transformation Hibana has been shown to have some skill in Water Release, being able to create a large torrent of water very quickly, and then use that same water for a large scale Water Prison. Other Skills As a member of the Hunter-nin Hibana has vast knowledge in tracking, human anatomy, psychology, herbal medicine and various assassination skills. Blank Period Sanyu Hiden: Frozen ResolveCategory:DRAFT When Sanyu is assigned to travel to the Land of Rainforests to kill several important members of the terrorist group Shizen'na, the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī assigned Hibana, along with Higure and Rikishi to aid him. After describing her abilities to Sanyu, the team of four depart Kirigakure the next day. While on the boat to the Land of Rainforests, Hibana goes to talk to Sanyu. After a little pushing she gets him to talk about his past, specifically about his Academy days and Ikumi. Before the two can continue their conversation, Sanyu warns everybody that he senses two people under the boat. Just as he finished his warning, the boat is struck by several large tendrils of water, one of which Hibana barely dodges. Distracted by the tendrils, Hibana and Sanyu are attacked by a stream of water by a sea serpent. The attack is repelled by Higure, who tells both of them that Rikishi is tending to the injured. Hibana continues to help Sanyu combat the tendrils, but even with Sanyu freezing them, more tendrils replace the frozen ones. Knowing they need to kill the caster, Hibana is told her location by Sanyu. Using the Vanishing Soul Technique, Hibana teleports to the caster's location and kills them then teleports back to the boat before the now enraged sea serpent can attack her. Before she can join Higure and Sanyu, the sea serpent retreats. Before it gets far, Higure detonates the Blue Fire Grenades he attached to it much to Hibana's surprise. Upon retrieving their corpses, the two individuals are identified as as Anshō and Haigyo Ikari, both of whom are confirmed members of Shizen'na. After helping the crew inspect the damage to the boat, the team continue to the Land of Rainforests. After arriving in Shishō, the capital of the Land of Rainforests, Hibana and her companions are immediately taken to discuss their mission with Mukui, the daimyō of the Land of Rainforests. During the meeting, the group is introduced Kegawa, the current village head of Edagakure. While she does not doubt his abilities, Hibana wonders how someone with his personality became a village head. During the meeting, several members of Shizen’na attack the building they are in in an attempt to kidnap Mukui. While initially separated from Sanyu, Higure and Rikishi by several opponents. Quickly defeating them, she tries to rejoin with Higure and Rikishi, only to see the later knock out the former. Deducing Rikishi is a traitor working for Shizen'na, Hibana rushes to warn Sanyu only to be knocked out by Rikishi. References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT